


oh maybe maybe, this is love

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: "I want more than just a kiss though." Jeno pouts. Maybe Jeno wants to trace his finger around Donghyuck's mole too while they're doing their scheduled cuddling at night, and maybe Jeno also wants to tease Donghyuck's bare thighs whenever he has to wear shorts that show off his pretty skintone, out of other things. But mostly he just wants to kiss Donghyuck. Maybe on the lips, or on the cheek and mole and neck, Jeno doesn't mind. But he just can't seem to decide what he wants so he says, "Give me your love too."Donghyuck wants to scream, his face is red hot as if it's about to burst and he sure hope it does because he's so embarrassed. Jeno Lee is a fucking idiot romantist that unfortunately makes Donghyuck's heart swoon.





	oh maybe maybe, this is love

**Author's Note:**

> listen........ this took so long for me to finish.... i thought, if i dont post this today i'm literally not gonna ever post it honest to fuck so i'm sorry for the characterization bc i'm. disappointed.
> 
> also all i want in life is for nohyuck to hold hands and kiss tfw 'we young' era is literally The nohyuck era i've been waiting for. it is a gift. i'm blessed. them mentioning about cuddling when sleeping, them mc-ing together, their moments. jeno getting Exposed by jaehyun that he's a sappy romantist. mood. anw enjoy the nohyuck

\--

 

Jeno was not surprised when he first sees it. Even though the setting seems like a school drama where a bullying scene takes place, it's honestly nothing more than a pair of kittens play-fighting.

 

"I'll fight you for it," hisses Donghyuck to a very annoyed-looking Jisung.

 

The youngest says, "That. Or you could've just said please."

 

"Don't be a smartass."

 

"I'm not being one because that's just you, dumbass."

 

"Jisung I swear to god you're asking for—“

 

"Hey," Jeno interrupts. True, they usually don't pay any mind to Donghyuck and Jisung's banters because in the end of the day they'd be tangled together on the couch watching some dumb movie together anyway. But sometimes it's fun to know what made them fight. "Who started it this time?"

 

Jisung exaggerates a sigh then walks pass Jeno. "You did, hyung."

 

"Me?" Jeno blinks. Then blinks again. But Jisung is already entering the practice room and slams the door shut. Ah, puberty.

 

"Anyway." Donghyuck also walks past Jeno and his confused little blinks, expression unreadable. "We're rooming together next week," announces Donghyuck.

 

 _Ah_ , so that was it.

 

 

 

Jeno forgot when he first noticed it, but sometimes when Donghyuck gets out of his way to help Jeno even if he never asked, or whenever he fights everyone in his way in order to be in the same place as Jeno, he gets reminded that yes, Donghyuck really likes him. He doesn't know if this _like_ is _that_ kind of like though. Jeno just wants to know. What could possibly make Donghyuck so strangely nice to him on random days?

 

Just like right now.

 

Donghyuck pushes the cup to his hands and grumbles out an annoyed, "Here." Before Jeno could utter a question Donghyuck says, "It's because I can't stand hearing your dumb coughing."

 

Jeno stares into the steaming cup of tea and decides, Donghyuck is really bad at making excuses. Usually when Donghyuck likes something, he says it straight away. But Jeno figures it's a bit hard for Donghyuck to simply admit he likes him. Instead, settles down into doing sweet things while maintaining his passive-aggressive attitude. Jeno could honestly make Donghyuck do anything he wants, but he doesn't know what he should do with this information.

 

Thus, Jeno tries to apply it into his daily life.

 

 

 

 

"One bed is for snacking and for leaving our clothes. The other bed is for us to squeeze in together and sleep," explain Donghyuck as if he's got everything planned out in his head for weeks. They’re in the hotel room instead of their usual messy dorm. Considering they aren’t roommates, Donghyuck will always whine (or in Jisung’s case, fight.) in order to room whenever they need to stay at a hotel for schedules.

 

Jeno shrugs out an okay and Donghyuck beams at him. Honestly there’s never a use at giving them two separate beds if at the end of the day they’ll just be tangled up into one. Donghyuck can’t sleep without hugging someone anyway.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower first. In the meantime can you take my clothes out of the bag for me?” Jeno asked, relaxed as if Donghyuck had always been cleaning up over him. He watches as Donghyuck’s gives him an annoyed scowl at the order. “Hang them up too, will you? Thanks.”

 

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Huffs out Donghyuck, face still displeased but he doesn’t look unwilling. In fact, Donghyuck is already on his way to the baggage, picking up a script he placed on it when they first entered the room.

 

Jeno flashes his annoyingly cute smiling eyes and Donghyuck's heart skips a beat. "Of course you will," Jeno drawls out. "You have a crush on me."

 

Fuck. Donghyuck doesn't think his heart is beating anymore. He can feel his tanned skin turning a pretty shade of red and Jeno's smile grows impossibly wider. Donghyuck liked Jeno for his blunt personality but now it's coming back to bite him on the ass. Why does Donghyuck always fall for the little shits.

 

Honestly Jeno said it as a joke. He was only half suspecting it but Donghyuck splutters something that sounds like an insult towards Jeno and his ancestors before the other turns around and covers his face with the script he has in his hands. And _wow_ Donghyuck really _does_ like him and—and _wow_ does he look cute all red faced and flustered. Jeno doesn't know why his face is starting to feel hot too.

 

Turning back to look at him after recollecting his sanity, Donghyuck stares him down. “And where did you even get that idea from,” Donghyuck demands, although his voice shakes at the end. He didn’t mention it to anyone. Not even Mark hyung! Donghyuck honestly wants to run the fuck away from here now. He can’t cuddle Jeno in peace tonight without thinking about this situation.

 

“You’re too obvious, dude. It’s impossible to not notice,” Jeno continues, and the smile he has is starting to look annoying. “Do you want a kiss for helping me unpack, or what?"

 

Donghyuck shrieks out a "fuck you" before storming out of their shared bedroom.

 

 

 

Later after Jeno gets out from the shower, he finds all his clothes hanged up neatly and Donghyuck is still not in the room. Jeno feels a little guilty.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you mad. I was just teasing,” apologizes Jeno later when he catches up to Donghyuck behind stage. It’s rehearsal day and Donghyuck just finished his practice with the 127 hyungs. He's dabbing his sweat with a tissue and his hands fall to his sides when Jeno spoke.

 

Donghyuck looks at him once, then looks away. “Whatever, man. I’m just embarrassed to death now.”

 

"You don't have to be that shy with me. I mean—I like you too."

 

"Don’t lie. You’re just trying to get the most out of this by asking me to do you favours."

 

“Sorry!” Jeno squeaks out at that. “I’m really sorry for that. I wasn’t using you or anything. It was just to tease you.”

 

“Yeah, sure." Donghyuck snorts, tone still disbelieving. "Still, I doubt you like me that much.” For someone who's so confident about himself, he is still hard to be convinced that yes, people do fall in love with him from time to time.

 

"Of course I like you! I like your legs," Jeno tries to reason.

 

"Just my legs?"

 

"They're very nice legs."

 

"Jeno—“

 

"You like yourself enough to make it up for the both of us, Donghyuck."

 

Donghyuck sniffles. "You're right."

 

“What I’m trying to say is,” Jeno huffs. “We don’t have to make this weird. I don’t wanna lose you. I'm scared you'll use the snacking bed tonight. My side will be so cold will be so lonely.Maybe my mouth too, if you don't mind warming them up, wait no.”  Jeno was obviously blabbering but Donghyuck’s still not looking at him.

 

“Jeno,” Donghyuck sighs, stopping the mentioned boy to snap his mouth shut from talking. "If all you want to do is to try kissing me then just say so.”

 

"I want more than just a kiss though." Jeno pouts. Maybe Jeno wants to trace his finger around Donghyuck's mole too while they're doing their scheduled cuddling at night, and maybe Jeno also wants to tease Donghyuck's bare thighs whenever he has to wear shorts that show off his pretty skintone, out of other things. But mostly he just wants to kiss Donghyuck. Maybe on the lips, or on the cheek and mole and neck, Jeno doesn't mind. But he just can't seem to decide what he wants so he says, "Give me your love too."

 

Donghyuck wants to scream, his face is red hot as if it's about to burst and he sure hope it does because he's so embarrassed. Jeno Lee is a fucking idiot romantist that unfortunately makes Donghyuck's heart swoon.

 

“Whatever, man.” Donghyuck repeats himself from before, but he can’t help his blushing face. “Whatever it is, rehearsal comes first.”

 

And rehearsal _did_ came first. Jeno didn’t attempt anything weird after that. No more teasings or so. Donghyuck tries to not think much whenever Jeno slides beside him in the bed at night. He’s tired of practicing for comebacks, especially for the future Dream comeback, and Jeno is warm. Donghyuck thinks he only liked Jeno so much is because of how comfortable it is to sleep next to him. For now, Donghyuck is comfortable the way it is. He can deal with Jeno's prying over his crush some other day.

 

 

 

Problem is, Jeno started his prying during their first comeback week.

 

"We roomed together for a week and you're only deciding to do this while we're at a music show. _Really_ disappointed with you Jeno Lee."

 

Jeno hums too happily. "It's okay. You like me anyway."  There he goes again. After a whole month of not mentioning about this—this conflict, Jeno’s starting to become an ass again and Donghyuck is _this_ close to make him shut the fuck up forever. And people say _Donghyuck_ is the annoying one. "Plus, it's harder to approach in the dorm because Chenle is _everywhere_."

 

“Come on,” Jeno tugs on Donghyuck sleeve and the other stumbles a step closer.

 

"The door is locked," Jeno tells him and he seems short of breath, an obvious sign that he's nervous too. "We can, like, get to kissing if you want to. But _of course_ — you would want to. With you having a crush and all," Jeno jokes trying to lessen the tension and Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Jeno's forever bad humour.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Donghyuck analyzes the situation, which is just him staring at Jeno’s face with a frown. Jeno takes a step closer and Donghyuck doesn't remember the moment where Jeno suddenly becomes taller than him but now they're standing face to face, foot to foot and he conflicted over the fact if he should feel annoyed that he has to tilt his head up to look at the other now.

 

Right now they're so close Donghyuck could count his lashes and—he actually did before, although not literally. Back when they roomed together in the hotel, Jeno's little struggle in the middle of the night woke Donghyuck who had his arms wrapped around Jeno's middle and their legs tangled together. After Jeno dozed off again, Donghyuck lifts his head up from where he had it tucked into the crook of Jeno's neck, to study Jeno's expression while in the dark room, just to see whether he looked uncomfortable or hot with Donghyuck wrapped around him. And maybe Donghyuck stared too long because the eyelashes that fall on his cheeks looked too pretty and the slight open in his mouth was too cute and—Donghyuck falls asleep like that, the same as before except his head is now laying on Jeno's chest.

 

Being this close shouldn’t faze either of them but Donghyuck guesses when he’s wide awake with his guards up, it’s not strange that he feels embarrassed compared to the time they cuddled.

 

After a moment of silence, Jeno exhales resolvedly. "Fine, then I'll just—"

 

Donghyuck wants to seem intimidating as if he wants to tell Jeno not to mess with him. So he grabs Jeno by the collar to pull his face close, closer than before. Jeno's blinking eyes is just an eyelash length away from his—but then all his bravery falls short and instead, Donghyuck is just tugging softly on the collar, whining for Jeno to just get on with it.

 

"Okay," Jeno huffs out a laugh over Donghyuck's quick change in attitude. "Okay."

 

And Jeno—Donghyuck doesn't understand why he's just so sure of everything he does, but Jeno cups his cheeks and Donghyuck flutters his eyelashes close, not willing to look anymore because his heart is about to jump out of his throat. Jeno tilts Donghyuck's head upwards and leans in.

 

Donghyuck doesn't know if it's because he became hyperaware of his surroundings but he can feel Jeno's soft puffs of breaths on his skin and suddenly there's a pair of lips pressing against his. The last time Donghyuck has kissed someone, it was Yeri out of a dare and this definitely isn't his first kiss but it sure does feel like one. He doesn't know what to do.

 

So Donghyuck only presses back and starts whining again against Jeno's lips because he doesn't want this become just a boring kiss. He could've pecked Jisung on the lips too if this was the only thing he got out of it—although of course, they'd kill each other first before actually giving each other cute pecks.

 

Jeno's hands are still cupping his cheeks and he pulls back slightly to give a choked up "shut up" before tilting Donghyuck's head to the side now and oh. Oh okay—that fit their lips together a lot better than before. Donghyuck thinks he can hear the door knob rattling followed by someone knocking on the door but that's for later to worry about.

 

Feeling Jeno parting his lips slightly, Donghyuck follows to do the same. The other seems like he knows more about kissing so Donghyuck might as well mirror his movements. His hand slides from where he had it on Jeno's collar to his shoulder. Jeno's hands are still on his cheeks and he can probably feel how hot Donghyuck is. But Jeno presses closer, their thighs flush against each other and the moment he feels a peak of tongue, Donghyuck immediately pushes Jeno away. Too brave. Jeno Lee is too fucking brave.

 

"Okay," Donghyuck says, feeling slightly dizzy and definitely giddy. "You weren't so bad. But we're in the _waiting room_ so fucking watch it, lover boy."

 

"You wish I was your lover," Jeno says with a proud grin. "And that was barely a kiss, though. It's okay, I know you're nervous around me." Donghyuck doesn't know why Jeno can say it so confidently.

 

Donghyuck frowns then pokes a finger to Jeno's chest, all his sass finally returning. "Aren't you too sure of yourself right now? You're the one who seems to have a bigger crush on me."

 

Scrunching his nose in thought, Jeno's eyes zeroes on his lips again, then it flicks back to look at Donghyuck's eyes and says with the most serious expression Donghyuck has seen him with. "Maybe so."

 

Donghyuck's brain shortcircuits and he fails to reply as he pushes Jeno on the chest in embarrassment. The latter snorts a laugh at the reaction. "Shut up," Donghyuck hisses. Jeno starts laughing even harder when Donghyuck pulls Jeno back by the shirt to hide his red face into the crook of his neck. "Just shut up."

 

 

\--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr's @flirtyjaehyun but it's on hiatus bc college is hell but do send me asks abt nohyuck holding hands and kissing. maybe i'll open it after a month and be pleasantly surprised idk


End file.
